


Them, on their first time

by Banshee27



Series: The King and The Prince [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Keigo, Alpha/Omega, Atoryo - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Mutual Sex, Omega Ryouma, Omega Verse, Plain sweet love, Royal Pair, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Echizen Ryoma was already eighteen years old when he finally got the chance to taste wine. Left on his own device, he got curious and interested as he poured a glass repeatedly after downing one glass after the other. After meeting a baby from his acquaintance. He can't help but think how his future baby will look like. He wasn't exactly sober though when he invited his lover, Atobe Keigo, to make their own baby that night.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: The King and The Prince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852162
Kudos: 16





	Them, on their first time

**Author's Note:**

> There's lemon on this chapter. Also, this scene happened during the night of chapter “The Sassy Prince had lost his flower”.

"Then why don't we do it now" Echizen whispered to his ears, leaving fluttering kisses on Atobe's neck. He tried to refute the smaller body on top of him by holding on his wrist. He then sat up and raised Echizen's hand in the air.

His lover had then frowned with tears gathering in his eyes. He started to hiccup when he thought that his lover didn't want to do it with him. The young heir had tried to calm him down. Saying he's drunk and he might regret it. But Echizen had wrapped his arms around his neck when he lost a bit of force on holding to his wrists.

"I won't" he exclaimed loudly, as he slowly and whispered his words repeatedly. Atobe had placed a hand on his head, while his other hand was rubbing on the smaller back. It took a minute for his lover to calm down before Echizen had placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I won't regret it. I promise" he responded back smiling, he then leaned in closer to press his lips to his lover. Atobe responded back with his mouth opening, allowing the younger to slip his tongue inside. Echizen let out a moan after Atobe had pushed him into the bed.

Atobe had forced his tongue inside as soon as Ryoma opened his mouth. Circling his tongue with his, Echizen can't help but release a moan after he felt his tongue being sucked.

His cheeks were red when he could feel Atobe's tongue trailing at his teeth. Wrapping his arms around his shoulder, he tried to imitate his lover.

Atobe let go of his mouth and watched his lover in daze and red. Breathing heavily after their make-out session. Atobe pressed another kiss to his lips while pressing and groping every inch of his body.

Echizen gasped from his hands, twitching at his every touch. Moaning his name with a husky voice, he placed both his hands on Atobe's cheeks while responding to his kisses. Chuckling at each other's red face. Atobe smiled at the sight of his disheveled looking lover. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and he started to trail towards his neck. Sucking at the soft flesh, leaving hickeys as he started to take off his clothes.

He slowly unbuttoned Echizen's Pajama, while giving alluring kisses at every exposed skin. He could feel him twitch with his lips, as he licked his stomach towards his chest.

Echizen gasped when he felt his nipples being played, and raised his head when he felt the wet mouth at one of them. Embarrassed at the sight, he tried to hide his face with his hands but failed to cover his moans.

It didn't take long for him to feel being groped on his private part. He looked again at his lover who was now sitting up with his own legs spread apart.

"Monkey King" he softly muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Say my name Ryoma"

He felt his blood gushing towards his head after his name was released from his mouth. His lover didn't waste time in taking off his pants and kissing him through his underwear.

"Keigo" he whispered. Moaning every time his skin would be sucked. He felt a hand over his cock, while another was slowly groping his ass.

He released a moan when he felt a finger being pressed near his anus, while his cock was now exposed and hard. He felt his tip being lick until it went down to his balls. Moaning and twitching from his tongue, he gritted his teeth as he felt himself nearing to cum hard. 

A surprise moan left his mouth when he felt the skin being grabbed by his lover's teeth.

"Keigo. No" he moaned loudly from the pleasure. Making his lover grin towards him.

"But it looks to me that you're enjoying it"

Ashamed, he pouted and pressed his legs together. 

Atobe was surprised by the sudden force, while his mouth was still filled. He raised a brow towards his lover, after hearing him say.

"Just suck. No biting"

And yes. The king indeed sucked him dry. Echizen started feeling weak from cumming inside his lover's mouth. Breathing heavily with his legs still wide apart. He didn't notice the lotion being held by Atobe's hand.

It was too late for him to prepare himself when his pair had smudged lotion around his anus. Making him moan when he felt his finger slowly entering him. Once he got used and started to whine in pleasure for more, Atobe added another digit inside until he could fit three, trying to reach for his lover’s prostate while thrusting them inside him. A grin had formed on his lips, when he saw his omega pair with eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Keigo, what's that?" He huffed and gasped, moaning every time Atobe would move his fingers around that particular lump of muscle. Atobe pressed kisses to his tights and pelvic area, observing his alluring lover moaning and gasping for air while licking at his hole. His chest moving up and down and his body twitching every time he would press that part.

"What's that?"

He heard Echizen ask, as he released a sound that he didn't expect.

"Keigo, what's that?" He asked again, fear from the sudden pleasure had started to loom over him. 

Atobe smiled towards his lover, crawling towards him, while his fingers still inside him. He pressed a kiss on his head and whispered sweet words to his ears. Echizen looked at his lover's eyes, toes curling, and body twitching. His moans were getting louder as that part of his body has been abused.

"It's alright love" Atobe responded with a kiss to his head. Giving him another kiss after Echizen had grabbed him around his neck. Their tongues swirling around each other, saliva dripping from their mouths. Echizen continued to stare at his lover, his eyes turning half-lidded as he came and arched his back.

Atobe was enticed at his lover's erotic body twitching and heaving for breath. Hovering on top of him, he looked at his own hard and twitching cock and wore the condom carefully.

He aligned himself at his lover's anus and asked if he's ready.

Echizen nodded his head. His legs now wrapped around the young heir's waist. Placing his arms around his neck, he prepared himself for the intrusion. He closed his eyes when he felt Atobe's tip slowly entering him. Scratching on his back, and pressing his lips together, but fails as he was unable to hold back his moan.

Echizen exhaled when he felt his lover pause. "Is it all in?" He asked curiously.

"Halfway. Are you okay?"

Echizen nodded his head and wrapped his legs tighter around his lover, making him moan even louder when he felt his lover slowly getting bigger. He opened his eyes and looked at his lover with confusion in his eyes. "Why?" He sniffed. Atobe pressed a hand to his cheek and advised him to calm down. He nodded his head in turn and started to relax. It wasn't long when Atobe had sheathed himself inside fully to his lover. Making the younger lad arch his back and moan.

"Are you alright?" 

Echizen heard him ask. A tear fell from his eye, as he felt the pleasure of being filled and connected. He wrapped his arms around him to calm him down from the pain. His legs wrapped tightly around the older male.

Atobe was very patient while waiting for his lover to adjust himself and ease himself from the pain. With his hand behind his lover's head. He used his other hand to wrap it around his shoulder while placing sweet kisses from his shoulder to his cheek.

"You can move now" he heard him say. Opening his eyes to the other he nodded slightly and started to pull out a little. He watched his face from the pleasure and pain as he started to move inside him. Worried he asked if he was fine. Echizen just nodded his head. "It hurts a little, but It's fine" he gasped between breaths. 

Seconds have passed and he can slowly feel himself on the verge of feeling high. Grunting from his every thrust, he felt even more pleasure from his pair's sweet moans and cries. He watched him open his mouth and he couldn't help and place his lips over his. Giving him kisses as he continued to thrust. Their tongues around each other's mouth as they started cum.

Echizen had spluttered his cum all over their stomach with his back arching and toes curling from the pleasure. Feeling his insides being filled as he felt his pair released inside him. Both had gasped for air, as they tried to regain their breathing. Staring at each other's eyes they shared again another passionate kiss. It didn’t take long for Echizen to fall asleep as he was exhausted from their night exercise and a bit red from the booze.

Snoring softly in sleep, Atobe could only smile at the sight. He slowly pulled himself out from his lover, earning him a whimper from his sleeping lover. He grabbed the discarded blanket on the side and covered his pair with it. 

Grabbing from a robe, he went towards the bath to turn on the bathtub. Once it was full, he went back to his room and picked up the sleeping eighteen-year-old from his bed. He bathed the younger’s body first from their sweat and semen mixing together. Once he was satisfied, he wrapped a clean towel around him and placed him back down to the bed. A bit amused as he observed his lover looking satisfied in his sleep while mumbling for his pet cat’s name.

Atobe was now done changing the younger male to his pajama and had draped the blanket back to his lover. Walking back to the bathroom, he took a quick shower and wore his clothes. He grabbed the blanket open and laid beside his pair. Wrapping his arms around him, he started to doze off after smelling the shampoo that he used on his lover’s hair.

END


End file.
